


Our Laughin' Place

by tummycheckonaisle2



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Disney World - Fandom, Song of the South (1946), Splash Mountain - Fandom
Genre: Based On A Ride, Disney References, Disney World & Disneyland, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Old Married Couple, Pre-Canon, Pre-Splash Mountain Era, Splash Mountain, When Will We Stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tummycheckonaisle2/pseuds/tummycheckonaisle2
Summary: Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear, everyone's favourite old married couple, stir up some trouble in the Briar Patch.





	Our Laughin' Place

**Author's Note:**

> We've determined their ship name is "Br'er Frer" fight us

            

Once upon a time, on a sunny day just south of the Briar Patch…

Notorious mischief makers in (mostly) blissful wedlock, Br'er Bear and Br'er Fox, sat in the latter’s lair cottage, thinking of just what to do with their sunny day. Bre’r Fox was busy sharpening his ax in his smaller armchair, and Brer Bear sat beside him in his larger armchair. Proudly tacked above each chair was a framed portrait of the respective animals; above the fox’s hung: _“Bre'r Fox: Lookin’ For Trouble.”_ Above the bear’s hung: _“Br'er Bear: Just Lookin’.”_

Yes, they were the cutest couple of the South, according to the rest of the animals. Of course, Br’er Frog had been the only one who opposed the union, but that was only because he was a grouchy old frog, set in his ways and looking down on anyone who didn’t follow his lead.

The fact of the matter was, Br’er Fox and Br’er Bear had found each other, and at the end of the day, nothing made them happier than that.

The fire crackled in the hearth as the june bugs sang outside. The rushing rapids of Splashdown Falls below them cooled the ambiance down… but Br'er Fox let out a growl.

“Br'er Bear, I’m bored out of my mind.”

“Thu-thu-thu-that’s nice, honey.”

“NO way, no how, don’t you start on about finding more _honey_ , the last time you did that I had to yank a beehive off ya nose and listen to ya moan about welts for a month.”

“Hm,” Br'er Bear picked up his huge bowl to eat some porridge. Br'er Fox swooped over and took the spoonful his husband was lifting up to his mouth, ate it, and returned the empty spoon to the bear’s hand as it reached his mouth. “Oh,” Br'er Bear remarked sadly, upon ingesting a spoonful of nothing.

“Yeuk! Porridge every day, porridge every night,” the fox griped, going back to sharpening his treasured ax with a flint, “You know what we need to spice up our marriage? Fine dining!”

“Fu-fu-fu--”

“Yes, Br'er Bear, _fine_ dining I say!” The fox dropped his ax with a clatter and snuggled up into the larger mammal’s side. “Remember that night when we first met? Hmmm, you big romantic lug?! When you took me out to see the stars, and… ya made rabbit stew for me?”

“I did?” Br'er Bear’s eyes widened, then he blushed, smiling. “I-I-I-I guess I did, didn’t I?”

Br'er Fox slapped his husband's big stomach, and shot up, jumping onto the pine-whittled coffee table. “And I myself make rabbit stew better than anybody out here in the South, so you know what I say?!”

“Wu-wu-whatcha say?” Br'er Bear asked, still blushing from the memory of their first date.

“We gonna _catch_ ourselves one!”

“We gonna catch ourselves a, a stew?”

“A RABBIT, ya fool!” Br'er Fox rubbed his hands together, picking up his ax with lethal intent. “Mmmm-mm! Rabbit stew tonight, honey bear.”

* * *

The front door slammed as they made their way out, making the sign hand painted with care that read “Our Laughin’ Place” on top of the door hang crooked. The door was much too small for Br'er Bear, as it was Br'er Fox's home before the bear moved in, but the indoors was much more spacious. After Br'er Bear had packed them each a peanut butter sandwich, the two walked, hand in hand, through the woods. They were determined to find a rabbit, and have a nice meal.

"How do you do?" the possums trilled to the couple.

"Fu-fu-fine, how are you?" Br'er Bear answered, tipping his floppy red hat.

"How you come on?" they asked.

"Pretty good sure as ya born!" Br'er Fox grinned. They hummed as they entered the woods, and Br’er Fox began to sniff.

“Br’er Bear, I do declare I smell rabbit!”

“Yu-yu-yudo?!”

“That you do,” a small voice behind them yelped. They turned in surprise, to see Br’er Rabbit, standing ankle high in front of them.

“Well lookie there! Watchu waitin’ for, snatch him up in ya sack!” the fox snapped, but Br’er Bear was too slow. The rabbit went hopping the other way, and just as the fox went to run after him (he could, after all, catch him quite easily) he felt Br’er Bear’s gigantic arms scoop him up and hug him tight. “What--are--you--DOIN?! Br’er Bear, it’s far from cuddlin’ time, and if you think I’m gonna cuddle you again for a looong while, I want you to take a good look at that there rabbit hopping himself away from us, yes that rabbit there--”

“Lu-lu-lu--”

“--you stupid, dumb old bear, I don’t know why I trust you with anything--”

“LOOK!”

They both looked in front, Br’er Bear trying to show him. The fox paused.

“Oh.” In front of them, lay a dozen little sharpened twigs, set up in the ground. “You… you saved me, honey bear?”

“I… I guess I did,” the bear blushed, and the fox blinked.

“But… Br'er Bear, usually I’m the one who… notices the...” Now it was Br’er Fox’s turn to blush. “Oh! Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

“I-I-I duhduhdon’t remember…”

“Well I LOVE YOU more than the world, and I want the whole Briar Patch to know it!”

“I love you tu-tu-too!”

Br’er Fox jumped down, and took his hand. “Shall we?”

“Let’s go this way,” the bear smiled, and took a big step forward toward the sunny path.

“WAIT--”

_“YOUCH!”_

“YOU DUMB OLD BEAR! YOU’S THE ONE WHO SAVED ME FROM THAT, NOW I GOTTA TIE YA FOOT UP AND PUTCHA ON CRUTCHES FOR WEEKS!”

“Owowowowwwie!”

“--I SWEAR I CAN’T TAKE YOU NO WHERE, YOU DUMB OLD BEAR, I SWEAR, I SWEAR YOU’LL PUT ME IN AN EARLY GRAVE, I OUGHTTA TOSS YOU OFF THOSE THERE FALLS!”

“It hurts!”

“GOOD!” The fox crossed his arms, glanced down at his husband rocking on the ground, and rolled his eyes, immediately feeling sorry for him. At the end of the day, he did love the dumb old bear, because he was _his_ dumb old bear. “Come’ere. I didn’t mean that.”

And that, is how a fox got to be carrying a bear three times his size down the dirt path, up the hill, through the winding stream, to ultimately stuff him into their cabin, and set him up in his armchair with a big bandage on his right foot.

“Du-du-do you still love mu-mu-me?” Br’er Bear asked, seemingly close to tears. 

“What kinda question is that?!” Br’er Fox snapped, cooking up some porridge in the pot over the fire for his beloved husband, “I’d be as much of a fool as you if I didn’t!” He dashed over to peck the bear on the cheek.

“Yeah…” the bear grinned, “I-I-I guess you would.”

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> \- By Corinne (Creative Consultant Natalie)


End file.
